1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to point-of-purchase displays.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, point-of-purchase displays for storing product and promoting its sale are quite common. One type often utilized includes masonite pegboard formed with uniformly spaced holes which are drilled or punched through the material. Metal hangers are inserted into the pegboard holes and product is hung from the forward extending hangers. The pegboard is usually constructed from a single piece of material and is relatively heavy. Corrugated cardboard has been employed as a lightweight, but temporary, substitute for displays of this type. Slat wall displays constructed of wood or similar materials with linear recesses can be permanently constructed as store fixtures. Special brackets and hangers are mounted in the recesses of these slat wall displays to hold product.
It would be highly desirable to provide a display of the point-of-purchase type that occupies a small amount of space during shipping, is relatively light, is strong enough to support heavier goods for a longer period of time, and does not have drilled or punched holes that blemish the surface appearance of the display.